Sin High based OneShot
by Indome
Summary: This is a quick little one shot based off ch. 15 of a story called Sin High EdEnvy ...images played over and over in his brain, and once the movie started, it was hard for it to stop. Unless of course one destroyed the projector...


Everyone CHEER and throw SARCASM confetti for a spin-off of that oh-so delicious fanfic "Sin High" By Cat-and-kit, (I think that's how you spell it.)

This Is, I guess, set during chapter 15

The night after Ed gets brought back from the hospital and is all…

O.O…Spacey…….

Yeah.

I'm not gonna explain the storyline. Go and read it yourself--- fanfic spoiler free

I don't think I'm quite a good enough writer to pull this off—but I'm going for the whole "double sided Ed" concept that Envy theorized.

Like one part that wants him to live and another part that wants him to die. (It's in Ed's POV, for your info)

Like…voices.

ooohhhWWWEEEOOOOOHHH…. shifty eyes

I'm not indenting any of the paragraphs. damn screwed it up and I don't have time to fix it. It doesnt really matter though.

ON WITH THE SPIN OFF! BONZAII

Fat Dude in distance: CRAP! I dropped my ONION RINGS.

Ok, NOW! ON WITH THE SPIN OFF!

* * *

Something was blinking at him. That was the first portion of a thought that Edward's scarred mind registered as he tried to fend off the remnants of nightmares. The sheets seemed scratchy and painful to him; everything he touched made his body sting with pain. Edward cracked his empty eyes open, and immediately squinted them closed again when a bright, neon light pervaded his eyelids. His pupils, still accustomed to the mellow darkness of sleep, were not quite ready for such a haughty and overly _bright _awakening. However, the uncomfortable pressure of sweaty sheets tightly tangled around his legs which begged to be loosened, and his soggy skin begging for fresh air finally motivated him to lean up.

He pushed himself up slowly—every movement stung as the fabric of his pajamas tore away from his many cuts, like removing several bandages at one time. Equally, as slowly, he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the continuous neon blinking of something beside him. At first he wondered vaguely about it. But then something inside himself told him to be wary.

In a millisecond panic, although his features were all emotionless, Edward's eyes shot to the something beside him.

'1:42' it blinked placidly.

1:42…

Edward thought the numbers over sleepily for a minute, ignoring it subconsciously until he realized it was the time.

Time. What time had it been?

9:20. He remembered it perfectly; far too perfectly for his own mental health. Then he remembered the calloused hands all over his skin. It prickled in response.

Edward whimpered to himself, wishing suddenly for comfort. The nightmarish images played over and over in his brain, and once the movie started, it was difficult to get it to stop. Unless of course one destroyed the projector, something inside himself retorted.

Distrusting the darkness, Edward flicked on the small lamp that rested on his bedside table. It was eerily quiet. The lack of noise made a pressing feeling around him. Complete and Utter silence. Something inside him told him he was being preyed on, and he felt a curious feeling like an unknowing forest animal being stalked by a hungry predator. His head flicked behind him, but saw nothing but blank wall and the light-colored wood of his headboard. The acid in his stomach churned, making him feel sick.

He longed for a human presence. Any noise to show he wasn't alone. He wished to cringe in fear, but all his features seemed numbed, almost as if it was dangerous to move them. Emotions were dangerous. No one should know what he sees--it could cause a reaction. Reactions were one thing he did not care for at the moment.

Something inside told him to find Envy. He considered disobeying his own order, but an overwhelming ominous feeling made him decide otherwise.

He tugged his feet from the grasp of the covers and stepped lightly onto the floor, opening the door with as little noise as possible, in consideration of the rest of his sleeping family. His bare feet padded silently down the hall, in the direction of the only thing that comforted him in his neediness.

The hall was as dark and noiseless as his room, and he longed to exit it quickly. Turning the handle of Envy's door gently, he listened to the sound of peaceful breathing inside. A calming wave of relief flowed over him to hear the quiet exhaling. Silently, he paced inside the room

Silent as the grave.

He stopped at the side of Envy's bed, gazing over the pale teen.

Envy was lying curled up with his arms under the pillow, his face turned towards Edward, though he did not see. He was in a dead sleep, his chest moving up and down as he breathed slow breaths. The movement captured Edward's attention. He stood and watched calmly, trying to time his breaths precisely with his boyfriend's.

Boyfriend…

The term seemed so distant now. Like an unfinished story been long cast away. A happy story, whose author had given up and moved on, leaving the tale dormant and unchanged since the pen had been thrown aside.

Moving closer to the bed, Edward knelt down and stared at the horizontal body that lay before him. He wanted to feel his warmth seeping into his fingers. His skin pale and smooth as pearl, hair smooth and tapered like the tails of many cats. Silently, he ridiculed his own impractical poetry and drew his hands away as they hovered over Envy's motionless body. He didn't want Envy to wake and find himself being caressed while he slept.

Damn Envy for being so ridiculously caressable.

The longer Edward stood staring the more he wished to touch. And in doing so, was unable to contain himself anymore. He ran a finger over the smooth contour of Envy's cheek, tracing the line down over thin lips, with as much gentle caution as he could muster. Envy grumbled something incomprehensible in his sleep, and the words vibrated on Edward's fingertips.

Afraid of Envy's possible awakening, Edward removed his hand and clasped them together in his lap, and instead began to watch the older teen as he slept. It was soothing in every way. Still, silent perfection. It was no wonder that Edward soon drifted off to sleep as well, with silent wishes for dreams in place of nightmares. He hoped that with Envy's presence, the nightmares might not follow.

He was… walking.

Walking down a black-green swirl of ground and no sky in sight.

His footsteps echoed emptily over the bars of wood and metal that covered the black-green swirling ground

Golden eyes peered down to discover what he might be standing on.

They were… train tracks. Old, rotting train tracks. And they were leading him somewhere into the horizon of black-green ground and nonexistent sky.

In the horizon, there was an amethyst silhouette. It gestured vehemently, waving towards him, and yelling words he could not understand at this distance.

Edward began to run. He had to hear what this person was saying.

"Edo!" it yelled in the distance. "Hurry!"

His ears perked at the voice. He didn't know who it was, but it sounded familiar. Edward continued to struggle as fast as he could over the tracks, keeping his strides high so not to trip. No matter who this person was Edward felt he could trust him.

The mysterious figure in the distance yelled again,

"Edo, come on! Hurry up! _Hurry!_" There was an odd tinge to the voice. It was quavering, and seemed drowned.

Was the person…_crying?_

Curiosity taking control of him, Edward sprinted as fast as he could, despite the pain in his side. He knew who it was. But he had to know. To _really_ know. Sometimes he found his senses could not be trusted.

"Edward!" the person yelled desperately. The voice quavered, letting out heart wrenching cries and extending his arms as if needing to reach him.

Edwards's eyes began to sting. As he neared the figure he found its identity to be, indeed, Envy.

However, his appearance was painful. Rivulets of tears streamed down pearly skin and cries of distress warped his sharp features. Envy needed him. Edward needed him.

He attempted to cry out, but found his voice unusable.

All he could do was to keep running towards him.

Envy yelled out again, "Edward! Hurry Edward! The train is coming!"

The distant Envy fell to his knees whimpering. "Edo-…."

Edward sighed at the pitiful figure, wishing his own eyes would shed tears. But his features remained as solid as ever.

Suddenly Envy's word's sunk in.

Train…?

Golden light flooded around his heels, and he turned his sorry head toward the inevitable collision.

There was a bright, bright light, and a crunch that would make even the strongest of people wince at the sound.

The whole world went black, and a piercing screech flooded the imaginary sky.

* * *

Okies. WHEE! That's all I've got right now.

It's meant to be a one shot, but I don't really want it to end here. I'll add some more when I have some spare time. This should hold oyu for now.

R&R


End file.
